The Change Of Soul
by steven foeng
Summary: sequel to the chase, jewel's mind and blu's are changed each other, what about a new adventure waiting for them?
1. meet the profsteven :P

This is it! the chapter is now releasing! thanks to rio….sorry I forget his name and wolfgirl and those who review my preview story:the chase, guess I'll give you guys the story then.

Linda, blu, jewel is walking towards the sanctuary.

''**Ta-daa,blu this is , he's the best scientist in this America and he's showing us his new inventions''**while blu is shaking hands with the new scientist.

''**alright today let's see my invention, my invention can makes bird heal completely from wounds and can revive their species''**while blu is gulping knowing jewel stared at him.

''**alright,all I want you to do is put these thing on your head first''**while the scientist putting some sort of metal helm in their head.

''**ooh, I'll help you doctor''**while linda pushing a button

''**NO!don't push that!''**but it's too late linda already pushed it and a distance explode exploded

''**ooohhh my head is spinning like tornado!''**said blu while his head was felt like spinning.

But he sees something unbelieve able sight in his front,he was looking himself lying on the ground.

''**ahh,am I dead?''**while he feel he was talking in a female voice.

But then, his lying body finally gets up and shocked

''**hah! Why am I seeing to myself?''**then they both realized what happen.

"**why are you in my body?''**they both say in the same time

Jewel giggled in blu's body

''**hey, it's my turn to be the boy right?''**

''**at least I'm in a beautiful girl's body''**while jewel is blushed

Linda asked the doctor what happen but the doctor says

"**nothing happened,I was going to make them not to stress but you push that problem so nothing happenned''**while the doctor try to hide his worriedness.

"**Ok,I'll see you tomorrow doctor''**said linda going upstairs while the doctor going home

as linda saw blu and jewel were at the library, but something strange happened jewel, who doesn't like to reads, this time she reads and writes.

While blu was sitting beside jewel but not doing anything, just sit there and watched jewel reading with a bored face.

''**oh wow, jewel sure are in the mood of reading.''**after saying that, linda goes upstairs

''**blu, can we please leave here, I'm bored!''** jewel finally exclaims her feelings

''**why don't you read a book too?''**said blu, while jewel finding her suitable book.

Until jewel saw something in the corner of the cupboard,the title says: explore the body of a macaw.

''**this should be my interest''**while jewel picking up the book and bring it to blu.

since jewel don't read, so she must bring it to blu to read it for her.

''**blu, I'm interested to this book,can you read it to me?''** while blu see what's jewel picking

''**hmm why did you want to read this book, you want to become an animal doctor?''**

''**I almost got a stomachache every time I'm eating apple, so I'm going to see what's happening to me'' **so blu and jewel open the book but found something unusual in the first page.

''**ah jewel, have you seen the book before you read it?''**while blu was confused looking at the first page of the book.

''**I don't know blu, it said the body of macaw, not reproduction system of macaw blu..''** while jewel suddenly remembered about something and stared at blu.

Blu is still reading, thanks to his instincts he was finally knowing jewel was stared to blu.

'' **umm, jewel are you hungry? Because linda is bringing us hot chocolate''** while waiting jewel answer, he was gulping because jewel is still staring at him.

''**I am hungry blu…''** while before jewel flies, jewel says:

"**I'm hungry you!blu!"** while jewel is chasing blu, blu is dizzy because after reading, so he can only walks.

Linda come to the room bringing the hot chocolate, she sees blu is chasing jewel(still remember about the soul change, right?) while so confused so she come to the room.

''**blu?jewel?i'm bringing you hot chocolate…..''**and this time she sees jewel was hugging linda's leg, like she's begging.

''**(jewel is begging me?for help from blu? Why? Isn't blu should beg me, not jewel..)" **while linda picks jewel and faces blu.

"**blu, I'm trying to ask you.." **before linda finishes her words, jewel immediately picks up pencil and write something quick before blu catches her.

"**huh? You're blu?and blu is jewel? Why?ok…I'll ask you question to show are you the real blu''** and she takes 2 pencil and paper and put them in front of the macaws

''**ok, what did you said to me when you met jewel the first time?'' **while jewel writes quickly the answer.

"**wow, you're real blu!''** when jewel sees his writing, she immediately blushed

''**so, am I looked like an angel in front of you?"** while she completely forgets whose body is her using.

''**of course, you're more than that, let's enjoy our hot chocolate"** while blu walking towards the hot chocolate.

Jewel is confused because she sees some chocolate liquid in front of her.

''**Blu, what's this liquid?''** while jewel is asking to blu, who was sniffing the chocolate relax.

''**just took a lick''** and then jewel took a lick in the chocolate.

''**wow! Greatest taste I've ever tasted!" **and jewel take the whole cup and drank up all of the chocolate, but she wants more.

''**blu, do you have any chocolate in your beak?''** while blu is drinking chocolate and nodded with some chocolate in his beak.

''**well, get ready for jewel's first met bump!''** while jewel bump to blu and she kiss him romantically.

''**that's the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted''** jewel answered and she gets up from blu.

"**Wait, did you heard that?" **while blu is looking at the window in terrified tone.

''**what's the matter bluey?'' **while jewel is seeing blu was choked…choked by NIGEL!

"**meet me at the edge of the hollow tree if you wish to see your pretty birdy again! Hahaha"**

Jewel is seeing blu fying away.

"(**wait, I'm the one who is said by nigel 'pretty birdie….'**" When until she realize whose body is she using.

''**ah! I forget that I'm using blu's body!''** while she was thinking sort of plant

"**i need rafael's help now''** she fly off to rafael's nest.

* * *

><p><strong>halo guys, this is my story...i'll update as soon as i can, ok? probally writing chris's story<strong>.


	2. the rescue plan

wow! so long i've never update this story! whew

anyway, enjoy it guys, i hope arset read my story

While she's in rafael's nest, she quickly shouted:**RAFAEL! WHERE ARE YOU**!

After couple minutes, she sees Rafael coming out with normal face.

''**what's wrong blu? Why are you here? Did you enjoy the night?''**

''**look, Rafael there is a big problem! blu is kdnapped by nigel'' **while jewel saying without paying attention to rafael's word, rafael is laughing.

''**how could you say blu is kidnapped while you're still here?''** while jewel is now realized whose body is she using, she then says:

"**Rafael, I know you won't believe me, but I'm jewel''** while Rafael is burst out of laugher.

''**ah hahaha how could you now mention yourself is jewel now!hahahaha''** until jewel can't hold out much patient.

"**ok, Rafael this is serious, jewel is kidnapped by Nigel, and I need many birds to help me to defeat him."**

''**how could you didn't tell me about that!''** Rafael answered in a worried tone.

''**so where do I take birds to defeat him?''** while jewel saying that, Rafael then thinking some sort of ideas.

''**I don't think so you could take that much of birds, but I think you need plan, not birds''**

''**so, let's talk about plan then!''** while jewel and Rafael talking about secret plan..

-let's meet Blu! Or probably in jewel's body-

Blu is tied by nigel, he can't move even a little bit.

''**aaghh where am I?''** while blu saying that, Nigel immediately swoop down and shocked blu.

''**you're in hell pretty bird…. Ahahhaha**'' and Nigel fly through trees and going into some sort of sunlight.

''**probably I'll giving you a show!...lights…camera…..action!''** while Nigel is starting singing:

_I was striking swarms_

_I'm ambisous feet to beak! So birdilicious._

_Now I'm fall….and featherless…oh and honorless….._

Before Nigel can finishes his song, blu is cutting him

''**yeah yeah, I have all the boo sound, haters too…. Could you do something else?''** then Nigel shouted:

''**don't you dare to cut me when I am singing song!''** and blu immediately shutted up his beak.

''**(I wish jewel is thinking a save plan)''** while blu is talking to his mind again.

~jewel in blu's body~

Jewel is flying to the sanctuary to find something that can prove their plan.

She flies to the sanctuary and sees Linda reading a book, Linda Is shocked to see blu.

''**halo blu?, oh I forgot…halo jewel!''** while jewel squawk happily to Linda.

''**so, what brings you here jewel?'' **while jewel took a pen to write something.

Thanks to blu, he has taught jewel at least something to write, still, jewel isn't get into the writing, so she writes curly and messly.

''**sorry, jewel I can't read your words, what are you writing?''** while jewel pointing a chess game.

''**you want to play chess? Wow! Can you play?''** while jewel writing curly on the paper.

''**ohhh I know, you want to know battle and tactic to sneak? Ok, I just know what book you need''** then Linda walk up to bookshelves and took the "art of war" book and 3 other books.

''**you should know what it says, because it was modified to beginner readers''** while Linda walk to Tulio's lab.

''**hmmm let's see, try to sneak up without letting the enemy know…..''** then jewel open another page of the book, she seems was interested with the book.

-blu, in jewel :P-

blu is becoming bored to hearing nigel's song, he was completely bored.

''**can you please stop your singing? I'm trying to sleep here!''** blu said in annoyed tone.

"**can you please shut your beak, or I'll make you uglier!''** then nigel continues his song while blu is groaning to hearing his ugly song.

''**(I wish I can't hear your ugly song again!)''** blu talked to his mind

~staring blu's body with jewel's soul~

Jewel is preparing some sort of plan that can release blu and save herself without getting Nigel's attention.

She's mentioning the groups that she need, now that she needs massive army, she chooses the marmosets, again.

''**Mauro! You finally get his attention while I save blu, then you take nigel and hit him hard! You'll supported by Rafael, Nico and Pedro''** when she finally exclaims her breath hardly.

''**any questions?''** while she sees Mauro raising his hand.

''**I have 2 questions, what did we get after this oper….what?''** while jewel says: ''**operation'' **

''**yes, operation, what did we get after this operation?''** while jewel is thinking the price.

''**you'll get mmmm….. you'll get these shining little balls''** while jewel takes her marbles.

Blu gave jewel these marbles is to play game that was chosen by them. The losers will find the breakfast for them eat. Unlucky, blu is the one who is always wins :P.

''**yay! Shining things! And oh yup the last question''**

''**why you says we have to save blu while you're here?''** while king Mauro and his boys laughing, jewel shouted:

'' **will you get yourselves to operation or I disable the trade!''** while Mauro and his boys were shouting and run through the jungles for the operation.

''**why are you still here, Rafael?''** jewel asked Rafael and stared at him.

''**ah I'll catch up with the marmosets now I think''** while Rafael flies out to outside.

''**wait for me blu''** while jewel flies out to the jungle couple minutes.

hehehe, only done this far, sorry guys :P


	3. the fight with evil

this is IT! i have to tell you guys, the proffesor is , hehehe sorry :P

-tyler blu gunderson!-:P

Nigel is singing for about 5 hours non-stop and blu has heard 5 hours non-stop ugly song, he become definitely bored.

''**would you stop your worst song please! It's night and I'm trying to sleep now!''** Blu said with an angry + annoyed tone

''**how many times that I told you to shut your beak! Or…..''** while someone cutted him from behind.

''**or what ninja cockatoo?'' **after Nico saying that, Nico threw his bottle-cap hat to Nigel, since Nigel was surprised by the sneak attack, Nigel was hit by the cap, when he fell to the ground, Nigel was hold by around 6 marmosets.

''**ah! What are you doing here, marmosets? Put me down or it's flying lesson for everyone!''** the marmosets were afraid to the flying lesson, so they put Nigel down and Nigel says: **go catch them!.**

The marmosets were rushing to jewel, who is untying blu, jewel and blu was shocked by the marmosets' attack.

''**stupid monkeys! What are you doing!''** while Nigel says:'' **bring them to me''**

Jewel and blu were carried by the marmosets to Nigel's front, Nigel then laughed evilly, after that, he walks toward jewel and says:

''**I thinks this duel will show who will win and I'll take my revenge.''** Said Nigel, he's actually challenging jewel to fight.

This is a death match, they'll fight until one of them fall, if one of them fall, they will be a crocodile's dinner(it's night time already).

So, the fight has begun, Nigel swoop to jewel, but she dodges it and slap him hard with her wing, when they fight furiously in the middle, Mauro interrupted the fight.

''**hey you! Traitor boys! What are you doing? If you do this, we'll never get the shining things!'' **and then, Mauro go down towards Nigel and says:** get him!**

Nigel was captured by the marmosets, Blu was freed and now they've prepared to go to the sanctuary.

''**thanks Mauro, jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro! I'll thank you all by a cup of hot chocolate tomorrow!''** and an answer is **Yes!**

While then, Blu and jewel has flied back to the sanctuary while Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Mauro and his boys stared to Nigel who was tied by the marmosets.

''**what are you looking at?''** Nigel asked.

"**let's have fun with this superstar!" **one of the marmoset said.

''**ok! Let's rip off his feathers until he's featherless!''** Mauro said to the others and began to rip his feathers, Nigel only screamed in pain.

After the long rip, Mauro and his boys was taking a photo of Nigel, some of them is writing in a wood like in the newspaper: star cockatoo featherless!, while some of them writes: star cockatoo to chicken star cockatoo!

''**ok, it's the bird's time now!''** Rafael says to Nico and Pedro.

They're planning something suitable to Nigel's evil, until the long discuss, they finally chosen their choice.

''**this is for birdnap my amigo!''** while Rafael fly high to the air.

''**this is for caging me in the plane!''** while Nico flies to the air too.

''**this is for telling Mauro to interrupt our party!''** while Pedro flies to the air too.

after the fly, they finally swoop down from the air to Nigel, Rafael was kicking hard Nigel until he barely to breath and almost falling to the river, but then, Pedro swoop down and bump Nigel hard and says:** cannon ball! **This time, Nigel was fall to the river.

''**noooo! Anything but not fall to the crocodiles!''** while Nigel shouts that, he then bit by one of the crocodile like a clap hand.

That was the last image of the Nigel, Rafael and his friends was going home, while Mauro and his boys taking pictures of "**superstar eaten!''**.

-in the sanctuary-

Jewel and blu has flied to the sanctuary, they were exhausted, especially jewel, she has fought with Nigel a couple minutes ago,so she was heading to a cage, that was actually blu's cage, when jewel is heading to the cage, Linda went down and says:

''**HI Blu! Oh, sorry, hi jewel, so you're tired? Don't worry, tomorrow the doctor is back, I'm going to say the truth and Tulio will come back to Rio after his meeting in America, with Fernando, ok good night then!''** and Linda goes upstairs again.

Blu was trying to get away from jewel because he knows what will happen next, until he was shocked by a distance shouting.

''**blu! Where do you think you're going!**'' after jewel saying that, she immediately bumped to Blu again this time she hugged blu strong, so blu can't run away.

''**(oh my gosh, what will I going to do?)''** until he sees a medicine: sleeping liquid for energized macaw, this medicine was used by Tulio to some birds, so blu try to reach the medicine.

after a hard fight with jewel's hug, he finally reached it, when he take it and put it immediately to jewel's mouth, she gulped it rapidly, until she release the hug and says dizzily:

''**ohh blu, what is wrong with this world? I see four of you….ugh''** she didn't finish her words and fell to sleep sweetly and snoaring.

''**phew, that was closed, I guess I'll put her in my cage and I'll sleep next to her so she can sleep comfortablely.''** After saying that, blu then put jewel gently in his swing, but when he is walking towards his cage, he sees the book that jewel take in the morning: explore the body of the macaw.

He then think to himself,

''**I'll see jewel's answer, it might save me from her want-kid lust''** then he open the book when he was still disappointed in the first page of the book.

Blu was reading the book, but he finally does found jewel's question, although the book was disappointing in the first page and to other page, he found the answer in the almost over book page.


	4. surprise Tulio!

yay! i'll probbaly update it again!

~looking at jewel, in blu's body maybe :P~

Jewel soon wake up from her longest slumber ever, when she gets up, she was greeted by a familiar warm in her body, an ocean blue, sapphire eye in front of her, and a sweet kiss from the one with the eyes, Tyler Blu Gunderson in jewel's body.

''**hehe, good morning Blu, what happen last night? I can't remember much'' **jewel asked confusedly.

''**you just slept beautifully in my cage, that's all'' **Blu answered while jewel gets up, she was surprised by the mango and other breakfast in front of her, she also found a lily flower, her favorite flower.

"**oh my gosh! Did you do this all Blu?''** jewel asked surprised.

''**when you're asleep, It took me 30 minutes to do this all, and…..'**' Blu didn't finishes his words, he was hugged by jewel softly, it's tight though, so she hugged him soft and tight, wow, you guys can imagine their warmth, their feelings, and especially: their love!

''**(OMG, I'm amazed with her hug now, I'll hug her all day if she let me and I have the lust to do it)'' **in this sweet romance, Blu interrupted:

''**jewel, I know why you always got stomachache if you eat apple'' **Blu said

''**oh, so why?''** jewel asked confusedly.

''**it's because you have 3 reasons, 1 is you are maybe allergic, 2 is maybe your stomach isn't so well and too much acid in your stomach, and the last…..''** while Blu wants to says the answer, he was gulping.

''**so, what is it?''** jewel asked with cute puppy eyes, she wants the answer badly, so blu only can answer it.

''**you wanted something that you really want, ok bye!''** blu answered immediately and he fly off to run away.

''**hah? Why is he…. Agh! Blu! Come back here!''** jewel is now realized why blu ran away.

''**could you please let me recover from my stomachache!''** while jewel shout to blu.

''**no! I think you should take a doctor!''**

''**but Tulio isn't here! Hehe''** while jewel flied faster, until the fast that Blu never seen before.

Jewel is few centimeters along blu now, Blu can only make his decision quick.

''(**cheese and sprinkles! She's almost get me! I've never seen her fly so quick! Am I going to…)''** too late, while Blu is talking to his mind, jewel already got him.

''**there you are! I swear I won't let go this time!''** jewel is hugging blu now, blu is becoming heavier heavier, soon, he almost fall down, but he still in the air.

But something happened, a door was opened, the doctor has come! Blu tries to dodges the door, while he dodges, jewel is bumped to the door and passed out for a while.

''**oh my gosh! Blu! Are you okay?''** Tulio asked worriedly, completely didn't know that was actually jewel.

''**my opologizes, actually that was jewel''** says prof. Steve.

''**WHAT!''** Tulio shouted surprised.

''**so jewel is Blu and jewel is BLU?''**Tulio once again shouted loudly


	5. ungoodly plans

i know, i know, it's been long time no release yet right guys? , my opoliges, i don't have much time, i'll update as fast as i could!

''**yup, that's because Linda was pushing the forbidden button, it will eventually change their soul.'' ** once again said the teory calmly.

''**so, can they change back to the normal?''** Tulio asked worriedly.

''**I would change their soul, if I have the enough material, but…''** the professor didn't finished his words… Tulio grabbed the doctor:

''**just please! Change them back!''** because of seeing this sight of Tulio worry, the professor cannot reject his decline.

''**alllrrriiiigghhtt….. I'll try to switch them back, but I must tell you my insane plan.''** While the professor whisper calmly to Tulio's ears.

But something weird happened, each of the words that professor said, the bigger Tulio's eyes widen.

''**you're young and insane professor, I'm afraid to do your plan''** Tulio said seriously as because the professor only 19 years old.

''**but that's the way to bring them back''** the professor said.

''**alright alright, just do what we said, deal''** the professor then going to his home, while Tulio turned around and seeing jewel is checking Blu to find out is he still safe.

''**let me check her Blu''** Tulio then holds her chest, wings and neck.

''**she seems fine and ok, you don't need to worry her Blu, she'll be awake in 30 seconds''**

Blu seems to be worried about jewel, he carefully watch the clock carefully, and count every seconds.

When he counted until 30, jewel is still pass out. Blu is worried enough until he'll shout until the whole Rio knows, he began to become panic.

''**Tulio! Why jewel is still…..**'' Blu didn't have his time to finishes his words, he was bumped by a distance shout.

''**choked huh? What will you do now while you can't move?'' **Blu is now shocked, because he don't notice that jewel already awaken.

''**NOOOOO….release me pleaasseee''** Blu once again let his cute puppy eyes in action again, and of course, jewel seem isn't affected by those big cute eyes.

''**do you dare to release your love then?''** jewel asked sexily.

''**no….''** Blu answered forced.

''**and will you loses the one you love to be hurt?''** as jewel asked Blu, as she step closer to Blu.

''**NO NO NO! I don't wanna lose you…''** Blu don't finishes his words, gulping, as jewel step closer.

''**but not with kids….''** Blu is stepping backwards, as jewel stepping closer to him.

''**ready or not! I will get what I want now!''** Jewel is rushing to Blu, Blu can only scream in terror.

Just in this screaming and rushing, someone has called them outside.

'' **hiya Blu! It's me Rafael! I and the marmosets have come here to have our chocolate!''** while the other marmosets was cheering.

''**could you come back later? I'm sleeping!''**while jewel answers them ignoring.

''**no no no no! quickly come in!we're fine!''** Blu is shouting out to them.

''**alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!''** Nico said to everyone as everyone rush to the sanctuary.

''**ugh! Why am I always failed!**'' jewel is disappoint to herself.

They all were rushed in, as they were rushing in, they shocked Linda, who was going downstairs.

''**oh ,my gosh! Is this all your friends Blu?''** Blu noded.

'' **well! Let's serve them with hot chocolates! Wait for a while!''** while Linda rush to the kitchen exciting because she never done that many hot chocolates.

'' **hmm…..what can I do to make Blu give me what I want?''** jewel think to herself.

She fly to Tulio's lab, there she found the liquid named: breed lust liquid, special for macaws and other birds.

'' **nice one!''** she picked up that bottle of medicine and go to the kitchen.

There she saw Linda was preparing cups of hot chocolate, but jewel didn't know where is Blu's cup.

''**guess I'll pour in that 2 cups''** as jewel fly near the cup, waiting Linda to turn around and without notice of her, jewel pour the medicine to the 2 cups.

''**I'll be waiting for you Bluey….''** As jewel smiled before leaving the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes, Linda was out of the kitchen with lots of hot chocolate.

''**alright everyone! These are your hot chocolates! Enjoy!''** as everyone cheers.

''**alright everyone! For Nigel's fall: CHEERS!''** as all of them respond:"**CHEERS!''**

In this middle happy moment, jewel is sweating because what if Blu didn't get the medicine that she poured? That would be serious problem.

After they drank the chocolate, they danced and sang together, they have really happy moment in that hour.


	6. meet the saviors

woo! sorry guys because i can't online for a loooong time, well i'll update as soon as i can, ok? ;After the party, Jewel was waiting for the affect to overcome Blu. She waited so  
>long, but nothing happened. She started sweating.<p>

''Oh, cheese and sprinkles…what happened to me?'' Blu asked Jewel

suddenly.

''awweeee…OMG…'' and Blu suddenly passed out.

''Blu! Blu! Please answer me! I need you! Please don't go!'' just as Jewel  
>said that, Blu opened his small, sapphire eyes (in Jewel's body).<p>

''Wow…..Jewel, is that you?''

''Yes Blu!'' Jewel answered happily.

''Err…..you know Jewel, I've been thinking that I should fulfill your purpose,  
>what do you think?'' as Blu asked Jewel with dreamy eyes.<p>

''Sure! Of course!'' But when Jewel said that, Blu started to come closer to Jewel.

''Well….but not now…..maybe tonight?'' Jewel said, and Blu nodded.

''Ok! Wait you tonight!'' He said. Blu flew off, leaving Jewel alone in the sanctuary.  
>As Jewel started to prepare herself for her greatest night ever, she just<br>walked by the book that she brought to Blu.

''Maybe I should see this book to prepare what I and Blu need'' Jewel said. She opened the book and look at the pictures of book (since Jewel didn't read well).  
>But, something strange happened, every page of the book she turned and looked,<br>her eyes widened She discovered how hard it would be to lay those eggs, and how hard life could be after she lays them. She closed the book, and said:  
>''I changed my mind! I have to stop Blu from getting me pregnant!'' Jewel flew to the bottle of medicine that she poured in Blu's cup, and strained to read a warning label that said: Warning!: maximum 5 drops of this liquid! Or the bird will look drunk! 1 drop=2 hours of lust. Jewel saw that 1 drop equals 2 hours of lust, so what about half cup? That could be weeks or months. And, second problem, one of the other birds drank the liquid, so, she's really in trouble.<p>

''Yikes! This is terrible! I must tell Blu about this!'' Jewel said and flew off  
>to find Blu.<p>

-Blu-

Blu is preparing his little private party for Jewel and himself, and with the help  
>from Nico and Pedro, he finished very fast.<br>''Wow, man! We worked fast dude!''

''Yea! Now can't wait to samba! Ka-waa''

''Wihhiikkkkjjggg hehehehe'' Blu suddenly just get drunk in front of his

friends.

''Errr….dude, is this just me, or is Blu drunk?'' Nico whispers  
>to Pedro.<p>

''Nope man, he IS drunk.'' Pedro says to Nico, he then said to Nico

again:

''And I know how to stop this drunk'' Pedro whispers to Nico, who became shocked.

''You're CRAZY –hawk! That's killing him man!''

''We have no choice'' Pedro said, and Nico nodded, they then faced Blu.

''Mmmhhhh….huhuhuhuh….whhhhhaat arrreee yoouuu 6 biirrdsss  
>lllloookkiinnngg attthhha?'' Blu asked to Nico and Pedro drunkly.<br>''Blu, you're drunk'' Nico told Blu.

''I'm not drunk! Why do the 2 other birds say exactly the same as you do!  
>Copy-bird!'' Blu said. Nico and Pedro have no choice, they then do Pedro's plan.<p>

''Aaaarrreeewww…what are you dddduuoonnnnngggiikk!''

~Jewel~

Jewel searched the entire sanctuary, but she couldn't find Blu.  
>''This will be a veerryy serious problem if he does something he will regret'' Jewel said, when she was suddenly shot by a needle that contained a sedative.<br>''Arrrrrgghhh'' She screamed, her last image before losing conciseness is seeing a man with white coat and a scientist coming towards her.

-Blu-

''Hhhhhhaaaaaaaarrrrrrr''  
>''hey Ped, I think we should stop!''<br>''Nahh, wait there." He said, then faced Blu and yeled:  
>"Who are you!''<br>''Jiiii'mmmmmrrrrrr duunnoooo''  
>''Sorry if this hurts Blu…''<br>Nico and Pedro slapped Blu's face with their wings

''It seems we have to slap him again''  
>''Are you kidding? We've already slapped him 143 times? That's my record so far, I wasn't keeping count for the previous slaps.''<p>

''It's 890 times, I counted it''

''WHAT!''

Seems that Nico and Pedro are having a problem with Blu, but in the slapping battle, a needle shot Blu, which frightened Nico and Pedro. They hid in the bushes.  
>Blu was sleeping, and he fell from the tall tree hole. He crashed into the ground hard. Nico and Pedro watched as Blu was taken by 2 men. One is put Blu in a<p>

cage.

''OMG! We must alert all of the other birds! Their 'saviour' has been captured!''  
>''You're right!'' where as they flew off to call other birds.<br>"Looking busy guys!"  
>As the young scientist and Tulio walking across the jungle, they discuss their<br>final quest.  
>Prof: ''Hey Tulio, one more objective, and we'll be done!''<br>''Right! I'm going to sleep all day long after helping you!''  
>''Right. Hey, what are those 2 men doing?''<p>

''I don't know, maybe lost tourists. Wait, is that a canary and cardinal?''

''Where?''

Tulio saw Pedro and Nico flying above them, and he tried to communicate with them. With his bird-language, they responded in a shocked tone, and when finished, Tulio got angry.

''Those men, who just walked by, are smugglers''

''Smugglers again? We should call the cops you know''

''It's just wasting time, the cops wouldn't want to believe our crazy  
>story.'' Tulio told the young scientist.<br>''Then we should call the U.M.P.''

''What's that?''

''The U.M.P, or United Macaw Protectors, is soldiers who guard macaws.  
>Looks like those smuggler past their security''<p>

''I don't know, but if that could save them, please get them.''

''Fine, I'll call them'' Steve said, and raised his phone, dialling a phone number.)

-Blu-

Blu finally woke up from his slumber, but he's still in his drunkness, while he's drunk, he heard two people saying.

''**hey marcel, do think we'll be rich with only this bird?'' **said the fat one.

''**shut up! I was caught by police when you run to mc Donald and eat fried chicken.''**

''**well, at least I got their some sort bird toy, I love that toy''** while the tall and thin one is groaning.

''**huuaaa…what are you two man doinggg heeee?''** while Blu try to open cage's door.

''**hey! Tipa! You Idiot! The macaw is running away!''** while Marcel wanted to catch Blu, he bit him with his sharp talon, Marcel only shouting in pain.

''**that's for catching mmmeeeiiiii! *hicks*''**

''**uhhh nice birdie birdie birdie…come here to uncle Tipa'' **while he try to catch Blu quickly when he saw Blu was shot by a needle and makes him sleep again.

''**watch this crazy bird!''** while these two smugglers going to a house.

~jewel~

Jewel is waking in sort of bird cage in the sanctuary, while then she relized she was caged, she breaks out freely the cage.

''**I hate this when they cage me!'' **while she was breaking, the cage immediately fall to the ground and crashed, the cage is broken.

''**it's late now, I must quickly find my love hawk''** as she get out and fly to the forests.

_Boys_

The little scientist and Tulio is preparing to fight off those smuggler, soon, they go to the forest.

''**errr…..this is heavy! Could you just do other tactic?''** while Tulio groaning behind the scientist.

''**do you think I relaxly carry this heavy things? At least this, will stop them.''** As they follow the smugglers to their house.

''**why isn't those UMP come?''**

''**well, as you know, they can't respond us, as immediately to save those macaws, we must save them by ourselves, we can't wait those late UMP''**

As they come near the house, they saw Blu fly by.

"**WOW! Did you see that?''** the scientist asked.

''**yeah! I saw it! It's Blu! But…. Why can't he see us?''**

''**I guess this is''** as the scientist pointing at Tulio's and his white shirt, which become green and muddy because walking across the jungle.

''**alright, let's get the package!''** as they packed up their weapons for surprise.

-Blu-

As Blu once woke up, he then sees the smugglers again, looks like marcel talking on the phone confusedly.

''**yeah of course I'll get the macaws''**

''**!####$#$#%^%^&^&#" **as the replier replies in other language (oh I don't know the language.

''**ok ok, but I only have 1''**

''**&$^%$^&**&*****''**

''**I'm sorry boss, but I'll get you the 2 blue macaws****''**

''**!&#^!#%*!#*((&#!*&!#*^….''**

as marcel is busy talking to the replier, Tipa was watching TV.

''**ough, if Armando was here, he'll watch with me the football game, now he was captured to change boss's replacement, poor Armando''**

As Tipa just said that, he was slashed by Jewel's talon.

''**ouu, boss! I've got the another blue macaws!''** as Marcel talk to the replier again.

''**nice birdie….nice birdie birdie…'''** but Tipa is bit by Jewel again.

''**ok, see ya.''** Then Marcel faces to Tipa, ''**get that another crazy macaw again!''**

As Tipa's hand raises to jewel, jewel suddenly couldn't move because she was to panic maybe, but then, Marcel quickly grab Jewel before Tipa.

''**ahh…..a male macaw, I shall lock this with his girlfriend''** so then, jewel was thrown to a cage where Blu was locked too.

''**hi there…..ihihhhiiii''** as Blu sees Jewel, he become drunk again, he completely loses his mind that whose body is he's using.

''**augh, help me''** as when Jewel said that, she began to scream and jump because Blu is chasing her in the cage.

''**urghh….. Marcel, why is the bird chasing each other?'' **as marcel was annoyed to the noises.

''**well, I don't know!''** Tipa would like to stop the macaws, but he was stopped by 2 strangers.

''**stop where you are!''** as Steve rushes from the window and points a strange metal to Tipa.

''**I don't think you're alone smuggler''** as Tulio points another heavy metal against Marcel.

''**well well well, do you think you can scare us with this toys?''** as Marcel laughes.

''**well, let's see how this toys works!''** as Steve pushes the button of the metal, the ray of laser divides into two that towards Tipa and Marcel, but the respond of Tipa and Marcel was too fast!, they dodge the laser which the laser was flying towards Blu and Jewel.

Suddenly, the two of this birds passed out and immediately get up and sees what happens to them.

''**wow!hahaha! this is me! Real me! Hahaha!''** Jewel was too excited to see herself in her real body, but her exciteness soon changes to worriness as she turns around.

''**hi there pretty bird! I'm a crazzzyyyy (hicks)love hawk!(hicks)'' ** as now Jewel now understands that the medicine isn't affects the body, but the soul!

And in this middle chaos fight, Steve was punched and were passed out for a while, as Tipa and Marcel face to Tulio, Tulio was panicking.

''**you want some more invention? This is uhhh a special staff with uh, special deadly knive! And as you can see, this is uh…''**

''**isn't that a sextant?''** as Tipa and Marcel asked Tulio, Tulio was worried because they've known that the thing he's holding isn't a weapon, but a sextant!

''**no no no, very wrong, this is….A DEADLY KNIVE! HIAH!'' **Tulio would like to hit Tipa with his well 'sextant', but he's punched by Marcel and passed out again.

''**well well well, this idiots thinks that they could stop us easily? Tie them up''**

~a few minutes later~

''**ah, this is the life, Tipa hand me a beer please''**

''**zzzzzz''**

''**Tipa, do you hear me?''**

''**zzzzzz''**

''**TIPA! I SAID, GET ME….'' **Marcel doesn't finishes his words, he was hit by a mysterious man

''**shut up and sit nicely or you'll be shot just like your friend!'' **as this mysterious man points a gun to Marcel, Marcel could only sit.

''**tell me, where are the birds?''**

''…**..''**

''**you're wasting my time, tell me where are the birds''**

''…**..''**

''**Let me get this quick, if you don't tell me where are the birds, I'll shoot you''**

''…**.''**

The soldier really shoots with his gun, but he misses because he just wanna scares Marcel

''**ALRIGHT! BEHIND THAT CLOTH!''** the soldier turns around to see the bird, but Marcel wanted to hit him with his lamp, but failed because shot by another soldier near him.

Marcel just sleep because he was shot with sedative bullets, before he slept, he saw the soldier releases Blu and Jewel and he says: **never mess with UMP**

Tulio and Steve was awaked and relized that they weren't tied, and they discovers that Marcel and Tipa was slept, so they call the police and went home to the sanctuary.

~Blu and Jewel's adventure~

Jewel was using her own body to fly freedomly, but she can't fly freedomly, because Blu was behind her to catch her.

''**Blu! Can't you just wake up and let's head home!''**

''**arew….where are you going pretty bird? Hahaha''** Blu answers Jewel with a drunk voice.

''**should I accept this?''** as Jewel was thinking, she was caught by Blu

''**I got you already! Ahahahaha!''** Blu was drunk again when he was catching Jewel.

As they were falling down slowly, Jewel thinks should she let go or not?

Well readers, it's your decision now to let go or not, please read the right chapter with your right chapter, hope you enjoy! ;)


	7. let go

sorry guys...long time no see right? :P this is my release...wait for my more story ;) sorry it took so long...

-let go-

As Jewel tries to let go the hug, she accidently kicks Blu and Blu was hit by her kick, he crashed the tree near him, he hit the tree so hard that until passed out.

Jewel, she felt sadly because she has harmed her love-hawk, she immediately go to the crash site.

''**oh Blu! Please don't Leave me! I'm sorry to kick you so hard!''**

''**uh…Jewel *coughs* I just wanna tell you, *coughs* be happy with yourself *coughs harder* please... this is my last word''**

''**I only happy with you my Blu! Please don't leave me!''**

**''****I'll be more happy seeing you *coughs even harder...* happ...happy...''**

**''NO BLU! Don't leave! me!''**

''**be….…happy''** as Blu's wings relaxes, Jewel cried loudly until she can awakes all of the Rio

''**THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I MUST HAVE ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST!''** Jewel cries a lot, a lot.

''**please don't leave me! Blu!''** as Jewel shakes Blu's body, waiting for his answer.

''**wait here, *drops tear* I'll tell Linda''** as when Jewel was preparing to fly, she was suddenly captured by a hug.

''**I finally caught you now! Ahaahahahahaha''** Blu was capturing Jewel again! Jewel was shocked by his assault, she immediately fly faster that she could, but Blu was too heavy, then they fall down and hit the ground.

''**now, you can't even run from me now angel! Hahaha''**

''**uh oh I should have known his plan!''**

''**come on, you can't even run from me now, what will you do?''** Blu was trying to come closer to Jewel

''**I'm going to…LOOK Blu! IT'S linda!''** as Blu turns around, he thinks the tree that he saw was Linda (because he was drunk)

As Blu was talking to the tree that he see, Jewel take this chance to run.

''**harr! Where are you going!*hicks*'' ** Blu again, try to catches Jewel again

Jewel, was terrified because Blu's lust is bigger than she thought, she must fly faster and faster, if not, she'll be just like a doll to Blu.

As Jewel turns around to see how far between is Blu and her, she was shocked to see that Blu was just few centimeters from her, and the thing that scared her most was, she never saw Blu fly that fast.

''**I must find someone to help me, I must''** so she flies towards the forest fast to see that can she find the marmosets.

Just as she was at the marmoset ''village'' she beats the metal drum as fast as she could to wake the marmosets.

''**wake up now silly monkeys! I need help! Really!''** while she shouts and beats the drum quickly, she can only see Blu flying as fast as he could to catch her.

''**can't you see we are sleeping? It's late now!''** the marmosets replied.

''**can't you just help me for a while?''**

''**ok, pay the price first miss''**

Jewel can't just wait the marmosets to talk the prices, so she flies up to the sky so that Blu can't catch her.

''**I'LL….PAY….YOU…..AFTER…..YOU ….HELP…ME!''** Jewel shouts while she flies.

''**fine, what's your problem?''**

''**can't you see behind me Blu is chasing me like a mad cow!''**

''**ooh, I am a mad cow now Jewel…..ahahaha''** Blu replied.

''**so, what should we do?''**

''**anything that stop him!''**

''**there is only a choice than, boys, monkey trap!''**

The marmosets was going to catch Blu by catching him like using nets, as Jewel fly lower, Blu will chase her, and when he does, the marmosets will first hold him and make him heavy, then one by one marmosets will trap him, hmmm….quite smart isn't it?

''**alright! I'm now low now!''**

''**alright boys, GET HIM NOW!'' **as the marmosets were heaving Blu, Blu can only shouts.

''**thanks, I'll pay you tomorrow if you help me to hold him''**

''**we….can't! run! He was too….WAH!''**

''**forget about price! Save your lives!''**

''**you marmosets (*hicks*) are tryin' to stop me?*hicks* heh? HIAAH!''**

Blu immediately burst out his new strength, he free himself by hitting the marmosets quickly, the marmosets was shocked.

After the fight, Jewel was already fly far away from Blu, but Blu was at her behind to catch her now.

''**hurr wait for meiiii pretty bird''**

Jewel's heart is now panicking, could she survive from Blu's lust? She cannot fight him alone, she must find somebody else.

''**ah! That's it! The drooling dog will help me!''**

Jewel could only fly to Louis then, while Blu was chasing her.

*in louis's garage*

''**Louis!please! I need you right now! no shocking!'' **while Louis heard jewel's shouting, he come out with sleepy eyes.

''**can't you see I'm sleeping already!'' **Louis answered half- angry.

''**I know, I'm sorry but Blu is chasing me to…..whatever, you'll know, he was drunk''**

''**hmmm….i know what to do…''**

when Blu was in Louis garage…

''**oouuu Jeeewwellll don't hide from me, I can smell you!''**

''…''

''**ouuuu Jewweell?...'' **Blu's speech was stopped by Louis as he grabbed Blu and hold him

''**alright, let's finish this business already, Jewel, hand me the sedative needle''**

as Jewel hand over the needle, Blu was panicking because, he was scared to needles!

''**ahh! no!anything but the needle!''**

''**sorry Blu, this is for your own good'' **Blu can only see the needle coming near him.

''**nooo!''**

as Blu tries to fight back, he accidently kicks the needle. Poor Louis he was the one who got the needle.

''**AAIIIKKK! I'm not so lucky am I ?'' **Louis passed out!

while Jewel was gulping seeing Louis pass out near her, she was shocked by Blu's hug.

''**you can't go anywhere now ihihihihihi*hicks*hihii''**

''**sure I can''**

then, Jewel immediately kiss Blu, maybe the kiss made Blu shocked, he released the hug. In this condition, Jewel takes the chance to run again.

''**alright, only Linda can help me now!''** as Jewel flies to their sanctuary.

i know...it's short...i'll try to update...sorry :P


	8. don't let go

-don't let go-

as Blu and Jewel were falling together, Jewel can only holds Blu's wing, she just close her eyes, and kisses Blu just like they were falling from the airplane.

Soon….they fall down…..lower…and finally, they crashes the ground hardly until both of them passed out.

When Jewel was waked, she then sees that she was protected in Blu's hug, she then wakes Blu up.

''**uuurrrr hi there pretty bird…. I miss (*double hicks!*)you so much! Heheheehehe''**

''**urrrr! NOOOOO!''**

Jewel has relized what terrible thing that would harm her, first, she wakes Blu that makes Blu have more lust, second, she hates when Blu was in drunk mode, worst, Blu have faster movement then before, so, Jewel must hit her wings hard and fast to avoid Blu.

As Jewel was trying to escape slowly while Blu was in dizzily eyesight because of his drunkness of the medicine, she went to the sanctuary again leaving Blu alone.

Sadly…..her plan wasn't going smooth as she tought, Blu sense her movement, and chasing her from behind as fast as lightning!

''**I wish I had a jetpack to bring me up''** groans Jewel

Just as the journey to the sanctuary was half-way-progress, Blu suddenly caught Jewel inside his arms.

''**gotcha pretty bird, I'm going to be a love bird! KAWAAU!'' ** scream Blu pumping his chest, swinging his tails with eye-narrowed eyes.

''**hurrrr! I wish I was the one was in lust!''** screamed Jewel in fear.

But nothing can Jewel did, Blu embraced her like a lock with a chain (maybe this is why they're called chained birds) she fights back with all of her strength, but nothing would compare Blu's lust-strength.

As they fall…..fall…closer…..closer to the ground, they fell right in front of Rafael's nest with a loud crash that makes the whole toucan family awakes.

Lucky for Jewel, Jewel fell right in front of Rafael's nest, while Blu were off-the-branches.

Jewel takes this chance to help her, she knocks at Rafael's nest-hole quickly but softly.

But Jewel only saw his 17 kids with cute little eyes stares at her. And a brilliant idea came towards her brain.

''**aunt Jewell wants to play a game with you, uncle Blu was hiding, and when he make surprise, let's ambush him! What do you say? Wanna play surprise failure?''**

''**sounds fun! Yipeee'' **shouts one of them.

''**let's play before papa and mama came home!''**

As they prepare for the ambush, Blu really shows up and surprises everyone. But plan goes smoothly, the kids were ambushing Blu and make him can't move a bit.

''**have fun with uncle Blu, aunt Jewel must go back to home!''**

As Jewel flies to the air, and looked back to Rafael's nest, she noticed a terrible sight.

''**hurrrr!*hicks**hicks** ***hicks*naughty children!huaarr*****hicks*arrrrr''** Blu unleash his strongest strength that Jewel have ever seen.

Jewel can only seeing the young chicks being splashed by Blu's strength, spreading everywhere in Rafael's nest.

''**I hate uncle Blu! Huaaaaaa *cries*''**

''**uncle Blu makes me hungry* (**meh?)

''**I break my ankle'' (**what?)

''**I wings were cut…..mommy!''** (what the heck?)

''**who broke my beak?''** ( moral: never fight macaw with full lust)

Jewel could only fly with full of hope to the sanctuary, with all of her energy of wings and feathers…..she finally made it to the sanctuary and found Linda looking outside of the window.

''**linda! I need your help!'' **shouted Jewel.

i hate this part...it's the shortest...sorry guys...i'll try to update as soon as posibble, ok?


End file.
